GOWS~Castle Wolfenstein
Castle Wolfenstein (1981) Story Taking place in World War 2, you are a nameless Allied Solider who is being held prisoner at the Foctional Caslte of Wolfenstein (which is now a Nazi base) your mission is to find the war plans for a Nazi military operation called Rheingold and escape from ther castle alive. Gameplay In this game, you must not only shoot the enemies in the castle, but also slip past by them by wearing Nazi Army uniforms. There are 2 types of Nazi soliders, ones that are pretty dumb and will only shoot at you once you use either a gun or a grenade and are easily outrunable as the'll only persue you in one room, and there is the SS who are stronger (as they wear body armor) and will persue you through multiple rooms once they spot you. Apart from killing and slipping past the Nazis, there are also treasure chests which you can open to find more ammo, uniforms, body armor, the War Plans (the most important item) and even some of the finest of German food and even alcoholic beverages. The food and alcoholic beverages can be consumed, though because there's no health meter in the game, they're totally useless, though the alcoholic beverages can throw off your aim for a while. Your character also gets promotions when you make it to the next floor of the castle. There are 60 rooms in all (12 for each floor) as well as 5 floors. Reception The game did surpsisingly well, in fact so well that it had a sequel. Beyond Castle Wolfenstein (1984) Story Set in World War 2, you are another un-named Allied Soldier who has infiltrated a bunker in Berlin and you are to make an attempt on Adolf Hitler's life. Gameplay It is fundimentally the same as in the first game, you must slip past the Nazi soldiers and find a bomb and place it on the door of the bunker where Hitler is having his meeting. Only in this game, you must use certain passes to get through certain rooms, you can also use money to bribe the guards to get pass as well, if you don't have the correct pass or don't have enough money to bribe the guards the gurd will either trigger the alarm or kill you. Daggars are used instead of grenades as you can kill guards silently instead of using your gun and attract more attention than you need. Reception Though, not as received as it's predecessor, but it did pave the way forward for it to be revived in the future. Fun Facts Beyond Castle Wolfenstein *The Concept of the game was based on an actual assassination attempt by Nazi Soldiers to kill their beloved leader, this was called the July 20 Plot. But Hitler managed to survive with minor injuries, but the attempt did kill 4 people and injured 20 more. Though, 7,000 Nazi soldiers were arrested, nearly 5,000 of those committed suicide.